


Tandem Jump

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Sensuality, Touch-Starved, Touching, i tried something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Merlin wants to explore Arthur.





	Tandem Jump

“Do you trust me?”

Arthur raised his eyebrows at the question.

In his thirty odd years alive, Merlin couldn’t claim to be an expert in bed. Sure he knew what he liked and he tried to learn what his partners liked, but he always felt as if there was something missing afterwards.

Not that it was a gaping chasm of missing, just that little niggle in the back of his head, similar to a passing thought like “I wonder what that actor from that show I liked twenty years ago is doing now?” 

Getting Arthur naked and into bed was a lot harder than Merlin had originally counted on.

For one, Arthur seemed to be taken by surprise at the fact that Merlin wanted to kiss him, nevermind shag him senseless. The other was that Arthur seemed to find physical intimacy awkward, and not in the “this-is-my-first-time-with-a-man” awkward.

It felt, to Merlin, as if Arthur didn’t really know how to read intentions accurately.

So Merlin spent an afternoon on the internet and by the time the curry was delivered, had formulated a plan. A type of team building trust exercise that should result in numerous orgasms for both parties.

“I feel I need more context to answer that question accurately,” Arthur responded after a few awkward moments.

“Do you trust me enough to not question anything I ask you to do tonight?”

Merlin’s eyes were wide as he bit his lip. Arthur’s answer could change everything between them.

“Does it involve anything illegal? I'm not in the mood to dig shallow graves.”

“No murder predicted for this evening, just some consensual fun. What do you say?”

Arthur pinned him with a scrutinising look before shrugging in forced nonchalance. “Fine. For tonight, I’ll trust you.”

“Good. Great. Brilliant.” Merlin waved an arm in the direction of the bedroom. “Let’s...uh...you know…”

With a roll of his eyes, Arthur headed into the bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed to turn back to Merlin, who hurried in after him.

“Right,” Merlin said softly. “I need you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you. Can you do that?”

Arthur frowned sceptically before seeming to come to a decision and closed his eyes obediently.

With trembling fingers, Merlin softly traced along Arthur’s hairline, following it all the way around until they met at the nape of his neck. The delicate touch forced a heavy, surprised breath to escape Arthur’s lungs and goosebumps tingled down his spine.

Merlin ran his fingers down Arthur’s neck until they reached the collar of his oxford shirt. His fingers traced the hard edge until they reached the centre under his Adam's apple. 

Carefully Merlin tugged at the tie, loosening it and dropping it to the ground. He then reached up and undid the first button on Arthur’s shirt.

As his breath tickled at the newly exposed section of Arthur’s neck, Merlin saw the wave of goosebumps rise and fall. Arthur’s exhale sounded loud in the quiet of the room. Merlin slowly undid the second button, wanting to see how Arthur’s reactions changed with each inch of skin he revealed. This time, he saw the bob of Arthur’s Adam's apple as he ran his fingers lightly along the cotton to the third button. Sliding it open, he caught a small shock jump in Arthur’s left pectoral. 

Arthur inhaled like a drowning man breaching the surface, pushing his chest against Merlin’s fingers.

“Shhhhhh,” Merlin breathed against Arthur’s neck as he slid out the fourth button and pushed the fabric away. He nipped along the tendon in Arthur’s neck and was rewarded with a full body tremor and a rumble from the back of Arthur’s throat. “It’s fine, Arthur. You’re doing brilliantly.”

He had to pull the shirt out of Arthur’s trousers to continue his unveiling. 

Four down, three to go.

The fifth button had to be Merlin’s favourite, purely because it was the one that revealed the abs that no man who spends his time behind a desk should have. But Arthur had them. The type of abs you wanted to pour a shot of tequila down and wait at the belly button as the tequila flowed along the ridges like a drunken Pac-man. Merlin shivered at the thought and idly wondered if he still had some Cuervo hidden in the freezer.

Muscles contracted and jerked in the wake of Merlin’s exploring fingertips. Along the diaphragm, outwards then down, towards the hips and then finally turning inwards toward the crotch. 

Arthur whined in a very un-Arthur way. Merlin was almost embarrassed for him, but mostly entranced by the reactions to his ministration.

He undid the sixth button, revealing a metal belt buckle. 

Oh shit. He forgot to ask Arthur to take off his shoes - so much for a sexy striptease. Shoe removal was the opposite of sexy. 

Wait, he could work with this.

Merlin took Arthur’s right hand, feeling along the lines of his palm as he raised it towards his lips. He deftly undid the cufflink while he kissed the centre of Arthur’s palm. Arthur’s finger’s curled inwards, brushing along Merlin’s jaw and chin.

He repeated the action with Arthur’s left hand and stepped away to place the cufflinks on the dresser. 

When he returned, he placed a soft kiss in the centre of Arthur’s clavicle and pushed his shirt over his shoulders. 

Unfortunately, the shirt got caught around Arthur’s elbows and Merlin had to tug it down until it pooled at his feet. He checked to see if Arthur was laughing at him, but the man was simply staring at him with hooded eyes and dilated pupils.

“Close your eyes, love,” whispered Merlin, running his hand gently down Arthur’s face, coaxing his eyes to close. He placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and murmured, “Sit down. You’re right by the bed. I won’t let you fall.”

It was a stilted descent.

Merlin knelt at Arthur’s feet and made quick work of his shoes and socks, pulling the dropped shirt off too. He took each of Arthur’s ankles in hand and gently massaged the inside of his ankles with his thumbs. Soft circular motions that caused Arthur to flex his toes. Merlin smiled brightly and leaned up to kiss Arthur on his stomach, right above his belt. 

He dragged his hands up Arthur’s calves, over his knees and along his thighs, bypassing a rather prominent erection pressing against grey suit pants to unbuckle Arthur’s belt.

When he glanced up, Merlin noticed that Arthur was almost gasping for air, his fingers gripping the duvet tightly and his hips bucking up slightly.

Merlin undid the trouser button and slid down the zip. He felt himself growing impatient with this whole undressing Arthur idea he came up with, and wanted to just rip Arthur’s trousers off and then climb him like a tree. 

Arthur let out a grumbly whine and pushed his hips up, his head thrown backwards. In response, Merlin tucked his fingers into the waistband of Arthur’s boxer briefs and pulled them down, taking his trousers with them. 

“Lie back Arthur,” Merlin instructed in a soft voice, pulling his own clothes off in a frenzy. He was surprised he didn’t trip over himself and end up with a knee induced concussion.

Arthur obeyed, stretching himself out on the bed. Merlin knelt over him and trailed soft kisses from his cheek, along his jaw, down his neck, over his clavicle and along the space between his pecs to where his abdomen started. He repeated the path with his hands.

Merlin marvelled at the way Arthur’s skin would prick up with goosebumps in certain spots. How a kiss could cause a muscle to jump. How a little nip could buck his hips.

He finally leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

Arthur took this as a signal that Merlin’s playtime was over and wrapped his arms around Merlin, holding him in place and dialling the peck up into a full-on snog. 

It happened rather quickly after that, an almost step by step.

Lube? Check, but messed some on the duvet.

Condom? Merlin almost dropped it as he rushed to slip it on.

Wham! Arthur rolled Merlin onto his back and sank down onto his cock.

Bam! 

Okay, a lot more bams, to be honest. Merlin was definitely not a one minute wonder, if you know what he means.

When Arthur came, it was with Merlin inside him, a strangled shout as all his muscles seized up and then a full body shiver. 

It was the best orgasm he’d had and would spend many days in the future getting Merlin to replicate it. 


End file.
